Wodnista rywalizacja
Total Drama: Luna Island - Odcinek 23 'Chris: ' Ostatnio w Total Drama: Luna Island. Uczestnicy zwiedzili moją willę, a ich głównym zadaniem było uratowanie kota, który wdrapał mi się na dach. Były sabotaże, guzy i nieczyste zagrania. Max zamknął się w windzie, Mike go uratował, a Kitty uratowała kota. Ostatecznie wypadł Max, przez swoją arogancje. Co czeka na uczestników tym razem? Oglądajcie Total Drama: Luna Island. Pokój nr 1 Jo kończy robić pompki 'Jo: ' 97, 98, 99 i ... 100 'Jo: ' No, trzeba trzymać formę przed finałem (PZ 'Jo: ') To już tak niewiele do zwycięstwa. Właściwie nikt mi już nie może zagrozić. A kogo planuję pozbyć się przy najbliższej okazji? Tophera. Ten koleś nie wie z kim zadarł. 'Jo: ' Pora udać się na śniadanko Do pokoju Jo wchodzi Topher. 'Topher: ' Siema (sarkastycznie) 'Jo: ' Czego tu? 'Topher: ' Przyszedłem zapytać o Twoje smopoczucie. 'Jo: ' A chuj Cię to obchodzi. A Ty masz siłę się spakować? Bo dzisiaj wy-le-cisz. 'Topher: ' Nie był bym tego taki pewien Topher wyciąga jabłko z kieszeni i zaczyna jeść 'Topher: ' Pomyślałem może, że masz ochotę na współpracę ze mną? Wiesz, w końcu przeze mnie wiele ostatnio straciłaś, chcę Ci się odwdzięczyć 'Jo: ' Tobie od tego upadku z okna serio się coś poprzestawiało. Jo zamyka przed nim drzwi 'Jo: ' Tak lepiej. (PZ 'Topher: ') Kurde, nie do końca chciałem to osiągnąć. Ale Jo jeszcze będzie mnie błagać o współpracę... a raczej "współpracę", bo mam zamiar pozbyć się jej, bez najmniejszych wyrzutów. A wtedy ja zostanę jedynym, prawdziwym czarnym charakterem w tej grze (złowieszczy śmiech). Stołówka Kitty i Mike jedzą śniadanie, Szef przy drugim stoliku czyta gazetę. 'Kitty: ' Tak myślę, to to wyzwanie było ustawione. Nie wydaje Ci się? 'Mike: ' Czemu? 'Kitty: ' Koty zawsze spadają na cztery łapy, czyli mógł zejsć bez problemu. 'Mike: ' A może to tylko mit? 'Kitty: ' Jak z budzeniem lunatyka. 'Mike: ' Czekaj, to można budzić lunatyka. 'Kitty: ' Oglądałam kiedyś program popularno naukowy, gdzie było powiedziane, że lepiej obudzić lunatyka, niż pozwolić mu robić co się żywnie podoba. 'Mike: ' No proszę, Totalna Porażka, bawi i uczy. Zaczęli się śmiać i wzięli łyka herbaty. 'Szef: ' TAK! Barcelona znowu górą! Przy porcie Widać tajemniczą żeńską postać, rozmawiającą przez telefon. '???: ' Tak jest, zrozumiałam, będę za 10 minut. Stołowka 'Topher: ' Szefie, zostało jakieś śniadanie? 'Szef: ' Sorka, mamy niski budżet. 'Mike: ' Ej, jak chcesz, to mogę Ci odstąpić moje tosty. I tak się dużo najadłem. 'Topher: ' Dzięki. Aha, słuchajcie. Lubicie Jo? Bo ja nie? 'Mike: ' A czy wyglądam, jakbym ją lubil? 'Kitty: ' Jo jest okropna, nie tylko jej nie lubię, ale także nienawidzę 'Topher: ' To może połaczymy siły i wspólnie... 'Kitty: ' Wyeliminujemy? Jasna sprawa. 'Mike: ' Spoko, nie widzę problemu. Do stołówki wchodzi Jo. 'Topher: ' Pakuj się, do miski. 'Jo: ' Że co kurwa? 'Topher: ' A nic, taka polska reklama. 'Kitty: ' Powiem tak. Topherowi chodziło, że albo dzisiaj wygrasz, albo papa. (PZ 'Mike: ') Szczerze? Nie lubię ani, Jo, ani Tophera. Sprzedaliby własną matkę żeby wygrać. Jeśli wygra Jo, nie zawaham się zagłosować na Tophera, ale w przeciwnym razie... wiadomo. (PZ 'Jo: ') I niby ta dwójka "aniołków" (barf), zgodziła się na współpracę z Topherem. Nie wierzę. A może... AGRRR (rozwala kamerę). Willa Chrisa Na kanapie (o ile można to jeszcze nazwać kanapą) siedzi Chris, na przeciwko tajemnicza dziewczyna, której widać tylko cień. 'Chris: ' Myślę, że wszystko zrozumiałaś. Nie będzie mnie góra dwa odcinki. Jak coś, to Szef się Tobą zajmie. '???: ' Nie ma problemu, mogę Cię zastępować nawet do końca show. 'Chris: ' Ej... to mój program '???: ' No już, dobra, dobra xD Pokój nr 3 Kitty i Mike rozmawiają o muzyce siedząc na kanapie. 'Mike: ' Ja akurat lubię współczesne kawałki, muzyka retro mnie nie kręci. 'Kitty: ' Mnie na odwrót, uwielbiam lata 80's 'Mike: ' Ooo, a może jakieś ulubione zespoły? 'Kitty: ' Trochę jest, ale górują Modern Talking, Laserdance, Toto Cutugno 'Mike: ' O, hehe. Ten pierwszy znam. 'Kitty: ' A jak u Ciebie z tym 'Mike: ' Nie mam jakichś konkretnych ulubionych. Słucham tego co wpadnie w ucho. Korytarz Za drzwiami, Topher podgląda ich przez dziurkę od klucza. 'Topher: ' No dalej, nie wierzę, że tylko tak sobie rozmawiacie... (szeptem) (PZ 'Topher: ') Wiem jak kończą się takie relacje. Chłopak i dziewczyna w jednym pokoju, zawsze mu skończyć się tak samo. Szkoda, że nie mam mojego aparatu, bo zdjęcia by poszły do Zoey i Fatiha. Topher nadal podgląda. Nagle wystraszył się żeńskiego głosu. '???: ' Co Ty robisz? Topher wzdrygnął. 'Topher: ' AAA. Co ja? Nie, nic... ja tak tylko (drapie się po głowie) przechodziłem... '???: ' Ta, jasne. Kinga jestem. 'Topher: ' Topher (wyciąga do niej rękę) Oboje podają sobie ręcę. 'Kinga: ' I nie podsłuchuj innych następnym razem, to nie ładnie. Ok, idę się przygotować. Kinga odeszła. Topher zapatrzył się na jej tyłek. 'Topher: ' Niezła laska (szeptem) Kitty i Mike wychodzą z pokoju, a Topher zarobił drzwiami w twarz. Stołówka Jo i Szef siedzą przy jednym stoliku. 'Szef: ' Słuchaj, tak między nami. Wiem co dziś Chris szykuje i mogę Cię do tego przygotować. 'Jo: ' Tak? A co to będzie? Szef zdradza Jo na ucho, co będzie dzisiejszym wyzwaniem. Po chwili Kinga wchodzi do stołówki 'Kinga: ' Dzień dobry. Szef wstaje. 'Szef: ' Ekhem... witam. W czym mogę pomóc? 'Kinga: ' Jestem Kinga i mam zastępować Chrisa w dzisiejszym odcinku. 'Szef: ' Czyżby? 'Kinga: ' Mam wszystkie potrzebne papiery. Kinga pokazuje papiery. 'Szef: ' Hmmm, Chris nic mi o tym nie wspominał... ale papiery są w porządku, więc chyba nie kłamiesz. 'Kinga: ' (przez megafon) Wszyscy uczestnicy, za 10 minut przy porcie. Port Kinga i zawodnicy spotykają się przy porcie. 'Mike: ' Kim jesteś i gdzie jest Chris? 'Kinga: ' Nazywam się Kinga i będę prowadzić z wami dzisiejsze wyzwanie. Niestety Chris musiał wyjechać do sanatorium, bo biedaczek przeżyl zalamanie nerwowe. Podobno jakaś grupa nastolatków zdemolowała mu willę. To jak? Cieszycie się. 'Wszyscy: ' (okrzyki radości) 'Kinga: ' Dobrze. W dzisiejszym wyzwaniu, mieliście grać w badmintona, lecz jako, że Chrisa zastępuję ja, to wymyślę dla Was inne zadanie. Na twarzy Jo pojawia się złowroga mina. 'Kinga: ' Dobrze, lubicie pływać? 'Kitty: ' Uwielbiam 'Mike: ' A co mi tam, dam radę bez Svetlany. 'Kinga: ' Cóż, zadanie nie jest proste. Ale po kolei. Na wodzie znajdują się dwie łódki, możecie korzystać z nich w parach, albo w pojedynkę. To zależy od Was. Gdzieś dalej na otwartej wodzie jest większy statek. Na nim znajdują się cztery lampy, coś jak latarnie. Każda innego koloru. Każdy z Was będzie miał przypisany kolor np Mike będzie miał niebieski. Jeśli on dopłynie, puści niebieską wiązkę światła. Kto zrobi tojako pierwszy, wygra. Tylko uważajcie, bo Szef będzie ostrzeliwał Was z armat. Poważnie, te kule są śmiertelnie zabójcze 'Wszyscy: ' (Wzdychnięcie z przerażenia). 'Kinga: ' A Wasze kolory to: Jo - szary, Kitty - pomarańczowy, Mike - niebieski i Topher - zielony. Czas start. 'Kitty: ' Mike za mną Mike pobiegł za Kitty i oboje wsiedli do pierwszej łódki. 'Topher: ' Nara frajerko. Topher wsiada do drugiej łódki. 'Jo: ' Zabiję go! 'Kinga: ' Popłyń o własnych siłach. 'Jo: ' Dobra ('Jo: ') Na szczęście siłownia się przydała. Jo wskoczyła do wody i zaczęła płynąć Woda 'Topher: ' Nic mnie nie powstrzyma. 'Jo: ' Nie bądź taki pewien. Jo dopływa do Tophera 'Topher: ' Co, jakm cudem udało Ci się do mnie dopłynąć Topher uderza Jo wiosłem w głowę. 'Jo: ' AGRRR 'Topher: ' Haha. Kula armatnia uderza Tophera w głowę. Kitty w oddali patrzy przez lornetkę. 'Kitty: ' Haha. 'Mike: ' Kitty, może pomożesz mi wiosłować. 'Kitty: ' Co...? A tak. Mike, widziałeś tamtą dwójkę 'Mike: ' Nie, a co? 'Kitty: ' Nie, w sumie nic. Tymczasem u Jo i Tophera. Oboje stoją na łódce i i chcą wyrwać sobie wiosło. 'Jo: ' Nie pozwolę Ci odebrać mi zwycięstwa ofiaro losu. 'Topher: ' Taka suka jak Ty nie zasługuje na zwycięstwo. Oboje wpadają do wody, ale Jo udało się zdobyć wiosło. 'Jo: ' Nara, frajerze. Jo odpływa, ale Topher zdąrzył chwycić się łódki. Tymczasem u Mike'a i Kitty. 'Kitty: ' Mike zamień się. 'Mike: ' To dziwne, nie walczymy ze sobą, a mamy mniej siły. 'Kitty: ' Nom. 'Mike: ' O CHOLERA! 'Kitty: ' Co? 'Mike: ' PADNIJ! Mike rzuca się na Kitty. W ich łódkę uderza kula armatnia i doszczętnie ją niszczy. 'Kitty: ' Oj, było blisko. 'Mike: ' Oj, było 'Kitty: ' Ale patrz. To chyba ten statek o którym mówiła Kinga Na horyzoncie pojawia się statek. 'Mike: ' To płyniemy. Tymczasem u Jo i Tophera. Oboje przepychają się, walczą i cholera wie co jeszcze na ich łódce, a łódka pływa przez to we wszystkie strony. 'Jo: ' Przestań się wierzgać melepeto. 'Topher: ' To Ty przestań odwalać jakieś cyrki, to moja łódź. 'Jo: ' A jest podpisana? Topher wyrył na łódce swoje imię. 'Topher: ' Jest Jo zrobiła to samo. 'Jo: ' U mnie też jest. Jo zabiera Topherowi wiosło. 'Topher: ' Oddawaj mi to Ty jędzo. 'Jo: ' Zapomnij. Jo walnęła mu wiosłem w twarz, a ten wyleciał z lódki. 'Topher: ' Pożałujesz tego. 'Jo: ' Haha. Statek Na statek docierają Mike i Kitty. 'Mike: ' Czekaj, jakie to były kolory? 'Kitty: ' Mój pomarańczowy, Twój niebieski 'Mike: ' Jesteś pewna? 'Kitty: ' Tak mi się wydaje. Kitty i Mike udali się włączyć lampy. Woda Topher płynie. 'Topher: ' Jak ta cholera śmiała mnie tu zostawić Zauważa zniszczoną łódkę Mike'a i Kitty. 'Topher: ' O czyżby mi się po farciło Ekran się ściemnia. Po chwili znów się pojawia. 'Topher: ' Dziura w pokładzie załatana, możemy płynąć Statek Kitty włącza swoją lampę 'Kitty: ' Coś tu jest nie tak. To nie działa. 'Mike: ' Prawdopodobnie główny generator jest wyłączony. Pójdę to sprawdzić. 'Kitty: ' To ja poczekam. Albo nie, pójdę też go poszukać. 'Mike: ' Ok Kitty "wyłączyła" lampę i oboje poszli w innym kierunku. Woda Topher dopływa do Jo. 'Topher: ' Orientuj się. Topher wskakuje na łódkę Jo. 'Jo: ' Co Ty wyprawiasz? 'Topher: ' Mnie nie tak łatwo pokonać 'Jo: ' Na szczęście nie muszę już na Ciebie patrzeć, bo widze już statek. Oboje zaczęli płynąć do statku. Statek 'Kitty: ' Gdzie jest ten generator? Dobrze, gdybym była Chrisem, gdzie bym go umieściła... hmmm. (PZ 'Kitty: ') No właściwie to wszędzie. 'Kitty: ' Dobrze, może zejdę pod pokład. Pod pokładem 'Mike: ' O, chyba znalazłem. 'Kitty: ' Brawo Mike. Mike włącza generator. 'Mike: ' Teraz szybko do lamp. 'Kitty: ' Będę pierwsza! 'Mike: ' Nie wydaje mi się. Przy lampach Kitty i Mike biegną. Topher już się tam znajduje. 'Topher: ' Ooo, czyżbym wygrał? Topher uruchamia zieloną lampę. 'Mike: ' No nieeee!!! 'Kitty: ' Spóźniliśmy się :( 'Kinga: ' (z głośnika) Topher wygrywa wyzwanie. Ceremonia 'Kinga: ' Ciekawie jest stać po tej stronie show. Świetnie się dziś spisaliście. Niestety będziemy musieli pożegnać jednego z Was. Topher łap pierwszą piankę. Kitty, Ty także jesteś bezpieczna. Zostali Jo i Mike. Ostatnią bezpieczną osobą jest. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . Mike 'Jo: ' CO? CO KURWA? Pozbywacie się mnie? MNIE? Pożałujecie tego. Szef wrzuca ją do łodzi wstydu. 'Topher: ' Gra skończona. 'Kitty: ' Trzeba dobrze wypocząć przed finałem. 'Kinga: ' Oj, trzeba trzeba. Mam nadzieję go poprowadzić. Chris niech sobie odpoczywa na tym swoim urlopie. A my zbliżamy się wielkimi krokami do końca. Oglądajcie zmagania finałowej trójki w Total Drama: Luna Island. Zobacz także Kategoria:Odcinki Kategoria:Odcinki Bociana Kategoria:Odcinki Total Drama: Luna Island